a broken hearts wolf
by HeartBrokenWritter
Summary: what should happen in new moon at the rain jacob scene. lots of fluffy gooshy ness If you reveiw ill give you cookies! only dark side members get cookies!
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Flame Me!This is my first fic on I have one on fiction called a time of need. By Lilly-emily-Alice-amyiyn. Please read!

I opened and closed my mouth in shock as I stared at the reflection in the mirror. A month before, if I stood here looking at myself I would break down and cry, but now I found myself smiling. I didn't feel my usual emptiness, but I felt whole again. My image in the mirror blushed and happiness flowed through my veins.

I guess my happiness was because of my friend, Jacob black. He brought life back into me and he also brought love again. Somehow thought him healing my wounded self, I had found myself falling head over heels in love with him. He showed me kindness compassion, and warmth. Edward was always cold and stiff. He wouldn't touch me, hug me, or even kiss me. It was too dangerous but I knew the truth. He was afraid to get close to anyone, even the one he used to claim to love.

But Jacob, he was fun and warm, he would hug me, attempt to hold my hand and goof off with me. He made me feel safe and I loved everything about him. Every time I bleed I would quickly run out and cover it hoping to stop the blood, and yet he always came running after me, while I was apologizing he would grab my wound and place a bandaged on it gently and say, "Don't apologies for bleeding!"

Then it happened. We no longer saw each other; he would never call me or come over. Billy said he had mono, but something in his voice said different. I could feel my heart breaking even more each day he avoided me. It killed Charlie to see me like this, my nightmares came back and I knew Charlie was tired; I was such a burden to everyone. How I longed for Jacob to come and stop the pain and nightmares...which leaves me here,

Facing a shirtless Jacob

Rain caked my hair and I stood staring at shirtless Jacob. "You're supposed to me sick! If you're too sick to visit me or even pick up the phone then why are you out in the rain!" I yelled at him. He stood there like a statue. "Jacob!" "Go away." My heart stopped. "W-What do y-you mean?" I asked. "Go running back to your filthy bloodsuckers." My eyes widened and I looked down at my feet. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said shakily. "But you do! Don't lie to me!" my head snapped up at his harsh tone, and tears slipped slowly out of my eyes. "What the hell Jacob! What's the matter with you!" his eyes lowered to a glare and he cluched his fists at his side. "I…..I'm not ….Good….Anymore….I used to be…good…a good kid…but not anymore." I stared up at him. What do you mean! You're the kindest person I know! You're loving and helpful! You care for people and help them! Don't tell me your not good!" we both heard the cracking in the woods and looked over to see Sam and his gang. Jacob turned back to me and I instantly knew. "Sam….Sam got to you…didn't he?" He let out a low growl and his fist clutched tightly again.

"Sams trying to help me" more unnoticed tears streamed down my face. "I can't tell you what's going on but try to remember the ...the...stuff I told you at the beach about the quilliets." I looked up at him. "Now get out of here and never come back, or you will…get hurt." He promised. I took a step back. "I can't believe…I thought I….I lov….how could I fall for……ah you!" I screamed. My heart was breaking and I let out a small sob. "Fine I won't be a bother to you anymore Jacob…I will forget you and ignore all my feelings….goodbye." I said before running to my truck and quickly starting it. I drove away and sobbed on the way. Soon my vision was getting blurry and I had to pull over. "Why Jacob why?" I said before I closed my eyes for what I wished was forever…but my luck was on the line between good and bad.

I don't know…should I finish what I have written in this Purdy piece of paper I have in my hand? I need at least 2 reviews if I'm lucky before I post. Thank yall again!

T.R Nya~Jaky!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank yall for the reviews! I am here with the rest…maby….!

Finally after almost an hour of violent sobs I had calmed down enough to drive the rest of the way home. I saw that Charlie was home and I quickly got inside. I heared Charlie heave himself of the couch and walk to the hall where I stood. "Bells? Where have you-" her stopped mid-sentence once he saw me. I knew that I must have looked like hell, bloodshot eyes soaked to the bone. "bells? Baby are you ok?" he asked pulling me into a hug, as I broke down in tears. "I loved him! And he left me!" Charlie listend to me and I stoped crying after a while. "i-im fine, I need to sleep..thank you" I said backing out of his arms. "ok, im going to to the station to finish up some things. If you need me just call down ok?" I nodded and climbed the stairs.i walked into my room and locked the door before stipping out of my wet clothes and changing into my tank top and boyshorts. I climbed under the warm covers of my bed and curled into a ball, and continued to sob until finally the waves of sleep crashed onto my sunken eyelids.

~*~Dream~*~

"As the story goes, that in the quiliet legend its said that we are desendents from wolves." Jacob said. We where back on the beach like we where some time ago. "wolves? Like reall wolves?" I asked. He nodded and then suddenly stoped walking and begain to shake. "bella run." He said darkly. I turned to him. " wha-" " I don't like you, I could never love you at all, you are dirt to me. Go home and stay away from me, because you discust me. If you don't you will get hurt." I suddenly had no control over my body as I turned and ran away from him. I gained enough controle of my body to turn and look back at Jacob. I nearky screamed as I saw Jacob hunch over and turn into a russet wolf. I looked forward as my legs carried my farther and farther away from him. Soon I was suddenly grabed from behind on my shirt and fell backwards. I looked up and say flash of red before coming face to face with the woman who wanted my dead. "victioria." I whispered to sscared to move. She smilled crepyly before grabing my hair painfully and turning my neck and biting down.

~*~End Dream~*~

I woke up, screaming as I quickly sat up grasping my neck. A thin layer of sweat covered my trembling body. I screamed when the lights came on and I turned to see who did it and my heart jumped into my throat. Jacob black was nealing at the side of my bed, fear creasing his beautiful eyes. Finnaly I found my voice and could choke out one word. "Wolf.." Jacobs eyes widdend and he tensed. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, not breaking eye contact. " y-you figgered it out huh." He asked breaking eye contact and looking at the carpet. "sortove..i think I drempt it." We stayed silent until I spoke up again looking out my window. "what are you doing here. Im not supposed to be near me right because I used to be involved in those blood suckers." I said remembering the words he said earlier. Yes, I was being rude and harsh, but I was sick, I hate myself for living someone who hates me. "I finnaly got away from sam for a while, I came to check on you when I heared you screaming…it scared me." I felt tears sting my eyes. "excuse me." I said running out of the room. He started to call out to me but I quickly shut the door. I went into the dining room and sat at the table, staring blankly ahead before breaking down into tears. I started to sob quietly only leating out small wimpers. I stared to calm down and stood up and jumped when two arms circled my waist and turned my to where I was face fist with Jacobs shirt. "I keep breaking my promise." ( he promised not to hurt her. Remember? Gezz call yourself a twi fan! Kidding!) he nussled his nose into my hair and I closed my eyes enjoying the closness. I listend to the rhythm of his heart until he pulled away slightly and looked my into the eyes. He hesitatied before speaking, "bella…I know you love blo-er Edward, but you don't belong with them…" I looked down my eyes filling with sorrow. " I dont belong with anyone and If I do who with?" I asked. 'theres no way Jacob could love me' I thought. Jake grabed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"you do belong with someone." She said before crashing his lips to mine. My eyes widdend and was in shock. Began to pull away until I grabed his head and kissed him back with all the passion I could give. We pulled away gasping for breath and Jacob was the first to recover. "I love you bella." Tears streamed out my eyes and I smilled. "I love you too!" we kissed once more, deeper this time and he dragged me to the couch and layed my on top of him, never breaking the kiss. We pulled apart for a breath, and he smilled. "better than kissing a rock ey?" he asked I laughed. "you have no idea." He laughed with me before kissing me again. "I could get used to this."

I love you forever and always.

Thank yall for reading! I hope you enjoy and if you didn't then…well…to freaking bad!

Tell me if you have any ideas of stories that you want me to write just email me at. Dream_In_ kus I need new ideas.


End file.
